The present invention relates to a method of transferring pulverulent or pasty products from a tank and also to apparatus for carrying out this method.
Products in the form of powder, such as cement, meal, coloring matters, and the like, as well as pasty products manufactured or not from pulverulent raw materials are normally subjected, during their manufacture or the manufacture of other products of which they are component elements, to transfer steps toward equipments for metering, mixing and/or treating them.